The present invention relates to a sanitary fitting.
Joints and joint arrangements of various types are used in a very wide variety of areas of application. A joystick with a joint is known, for example, from GB 2040465. This joystick has a tension spring which is firmly clamped in at one end, is firmly connected to an operating lever at the opposite end, and is free in the central region. The tension spring therefore forms a joint for the operating lever. This joystick has the inherent feature that corresponding deflection takes place immediately when a force is applied to the operating lever, this deflection likewise increasing as the force increases, depending on the characteristic of the selected compression spring. However, this has the result that the relatively minimal force has to be applied in order to produce a deflection in the region of a neutral position, and even unintentional contact can lead to deflection and, as a result, to an output signal.